


Sharing a Legacy

by Petrachor



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Budding Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Memory Loss, Pining, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrachor/pseuds/Petrachor
Summary: Cloud awakens amidst Zack's final battle with Shinra, but with Fate no longer bearing any consequence, anything could happen.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	1. Salvation

A searing pain and flash of light clawed their way into Cloud’s mind as he struggled to bring himself to consciousness. Through one squinted eye, stinging with sweat, he could make out a multitude of shadowed figures, each hovering around a central point, which stood as though a tower amidst an otherwise desolate wasteland. Instinctively, he grasped for his head, hoping that cradling the source of this searing pain may relieve him, but was startled to find he didn’t have the faculties to lift a finger, much less soothe the monstrosity of an ache robbing him of his sanity.

Suddenly, his mind began to race, searching for his most recent memory, unable to make purchase upon a single ledge of reality. A barrage of images pervaded his scattered mind. In one moment, flames danced among collapsed buildings, the next a tuft of silvered hair flowed as though a ghostly apparition, and finally, a smile. Not comforting, but sinister. Cold and calculating, as though it knew something he didn’t and Cloud was certain that it did. Trying not to dwell on the thoughts, he was abruptly afflicted by a piercing and unrelenting pain in his chest, accompanied by a shrill crescendo of screams, coalescing into one unified, but familiar voice. _Tifa?_ It took all he had to force the thought to the back of his mind.

As he was wrestling to come to his senses, a cacophonous series of blasts erupted in his vicinity, relieving him of his stupor and sending him reeling into a state of hyperarousal. Now fully-awakened, Cloud was finally able to comprehend what he couldn’t before. What he’d previously imagined to be shadows, perhaps a figment of the delusion he was clearly suffering, he now recognized as an army of Shinra troops, each firing in unison toward one solitary target.

Cloud haphazardly clambered to his feet just as another chorus of gunshots rang out, causing him to wince and collapse immediately upon himself. He scrambled to press himself back against the massive, jagged rock which he imagined to be his only support in this harsh desert as his body cried out in pain. 

As he searched the surroundings for some form of escape, Cloud saw a dark blur weave throughout the gathering of armed men. For a moment, he figured he must have imagined it, but just as he was considering the truth of what he’d witnessed, the results of the blurry figure became apparent. Soldiers across the arid field began to fall to their knees before collapsing entirely, joining the desert sand now soaked in crimson, clothes and armor torn asunder. In what felt like a moment’s time, only half the men remained, now standing amidst an ocean of their own comrades. 

The Shinra troops stopped to collect themselves for a brief period, searching for the horrid creature which caused this slaughter as the raucous sound of a helicopter approaching from the horizon took everyone by surprise. In that instant, appearing amongst the troops, was a tall, but muscular figure, adorned in black from head to toe, whom Cloud instantly recognized as the only person in recent memory he’d come to know as a friend. Amazingly, although clearly suffering from exhaustion and riddled with injuries, the man was beaming from ear to ear, peering joyously at this new metallic foe.

Cloud had learned throughout their journeys together that not an ounce of malice existed in Zack’s body, which was one of many reasons he’d come to trust him so implicitly, but that never prevented him from being an adept SOLDIER. Suddenly Cloud understood, at least partially, how he’d been thrust into this predicament. Through some means, Zack must have managed to bring him here, although Cloud couldn’t fathom what his fellow armsman could have done for Shinra to justify sending an entire battalion after him. This was a death sentence.

There was no time to contemplate as a boisterous voice rang out from speakers adorning the helicopter now hovering directly above Zack. Cloud watched his friend place one hand to his brow, protecting his eyes from the midday sun, while leaning precariously backward to glare skyward. Although Cloud was unable to make sense of the garbled words from his current position, their effect was apparent, suddenly bolstering the morale of the remaining soldiers who all instantly turned their attention back toward the man who’d made quick work of those he’d previously known as allies. 

There was a brief pause brimming with anxious silence, to which Zack responded by readying himself, knees bent, one arm craned overhead and behind his back, now grasping the hilt of his massive blade. His smile faded, replaced instead by a chilled expression Cloud had seldom witnessed, as the unmistakable sound of a chain gun began to whir feverishly overhead.

In the very next moment, the black visage of a man disappeared, and in his place, a hailstorm of molten lead rained down, offering little solace to the men below who had pledged their life to this cause, while never truly expecting to pay the final price. Cloud had blinked for only a moment and lost his friend. Frantically, he began to search amongst the frightened troops looking for some sign of Zack, but found none. 

Cloud could only imagine the worst had occurred until the roar of metal tearing through metal sent a shockwave throughout his entire being. Adjusting his gaze heavenward, he could just make out the silhouette of a man, blade drawn and tearing through the body of this great beast, silhouetted against the sun which he seemed to wear as if a crown, as scrap metal began to rain down upon the men cowering below.

As the cockpit cratered into the earth, an eruption of fire and steel enveloped countless soldiers who were either caught completely unaware or, some perhaps, frozen in terror. Bits of shrapnel impacted the rock which Cloud relied on for safety, as sand and small rocks pelted his face, followed by a large fragment of the helicopter’s rotor, which planted itself firmly in the ground adjacent to his safety boulder. The realization of how near he’d drawn to death’s door didn’t escape him. Finally gathering the strength to move his arm once again, he wiped away the dirt that was obstructing his vision, making note of the sand and sweat which had mixed with blood that he desperately hoped was all his own. 

He watched as Zack descended with angelic grace, giving pause again, clearly waiting for the remaining soldiers to decide their own fates. It seemed but for a twinkling of a second that they may have gathered their senses, that maybe they would turn and flee. Alas, the moment was short lived, as one of the soldiers regained their strength, leveling their weapon once more and others shortly followed suit. Zack was solemnly forced to return to the fray.

Although moving more slowly following that stunning leap and show of force, he was just as graceful with his movements as Cloud had remembered. Relieved that he was now able to track his friend’s swift movement, Cloud couldn’t help but be amazed by this beautiful, although deadly, ballet amidst men who were clearly unaware these moments would be their last. 

As the final act concluded and the curtain fell, Zack buried the blade of his weapon into the sand. For a moment Cloud saw him murmuring something to himself before lifting his head to the sky, eyes closed and collapsing to one knee, both hands still grasped tightly around the hilt. Cloud breathlessly admired the scene. Had he not known better, he’d almost believe that the man was praying to some higher power.

Without warning, a feeling enveloped Cloud’s mind which he’d never experienced, sending hot tears streaming down his cheeks and leaving their tracks on his sand-covered face as they ran with wild abandon. Closing his eyes firmly, in nothing more than a futile attempt to prevent the escape of this liquid proof of his emotions, Cloud felt cool droplets of water slowly pour over him, relieving him of that evidence. Quickly, what had started as a light shower began to gather in force before culminating in a ferocious crack of thunder, followed shortly by the sound of laughter. 

Cloud was stunned. This man - his friend - whom he’d just witnessed lay waste to an entire army, was laughing. Not through fury or frustration, but relief. He had accomplished the impossible.

And then.

Footsteps.

Slow and oddly paced, but drawing nearer to Cloud with each step until he could hear the labored breathing of his friend.

Unable - or possibly unwilling - to reopen his eyes, Cloud felt a familiar presence take a seat next to him against his rock. Zack leaned heavily against Cloud, clearly trying to prevent himself from collapsing entirely.

“We did it Cloud.” 

The voice was quiet, almost whispered, and racked with pain, but it was unmistakably Zack, once again smiling through the painful ramifications of the injuries he’d suffered. Cloud’s anxieties melted away instantly and, without thinking, he let his head slump onto the shoulder of this man he’d known for such a short period, but to whom he felt so close. Silently, Cloud resumed crying.

“I think we’re home free.” Zack continued, suddenly sounding impossibly hopeful.

Cloud had no idea what he was talking about. He was extremely familiar with the area outside his hometown of Nibelheim, but this place bore no resemblance to any location surrounding his childhood home.

“Here’s the thing, man. And I don’t mean to offend you at all!” Zack exclaimed, chuckling to himself, still unaware that his confidant could hear him. “But you’re a bit heavy.” He laughed more heavily to himself and then paused, trying desperately to think of his next action. “I think we’re going to have to camp here for the night.”

Cloud didn’t even know where “here” was, but he certainly wasn’t going to let his friend get in some free digs while he was now fully conscious. “A-a-asshole.” It was all he could muster in his current state, but it was enough to capture Zack’s attention. As soon as the word left his lips, Zack jumped to his feet, no longer bound by the pain which previously weighed on him so heavily, sending Cloud’s now unsupported head plummeting toward the ground. “Ow” Cloud pathetically murmured.

“Cloud? CLOUD?! No way, no way, no _WAY_!!” Zack shouted emphatically, eyes swelling with tears. “I can’t believe it, man!! Are you really awake?! Are you okay?”

The surprised tone in his voice once again elicited an emotional response in Cloud that he couldn’t fully grasp. He still wasn’t sure what led them to where they were now, but he could tell it had taken quite the toll on Zack.

“Well,” Cloud mumbled, sounding playfully irritated, while still face down in the sand “I was.” 

“Shit! Right, right!” Zack responded excitedly while simultaneously laughing and steadying the young man against the rock once more. He then grabbed Cloud’s face with both hands, one supporting his chin, the other grasping his forehead, slowly rotating his head, observing any injuries. “I’m so sorry, man. It looks like you got a little scraped up.” Then relieving one hand of its duty, the other still cradling his chin, he took his now unoccupied digits and brushed away the matted blond hair which normally sat craggily atop his head, but for now laid limp, obscuring his face as the afternoon storm raged on.

For a moment, Cloud thought to swat Zack’s hand away. After all, he could move his extremities well enough at this point, but as Zack cradled his head in one muscular hand and Cloud observed the face of his savior, seeing how pained his green eyes appeared, he thought better of it. Instead he reached out with his right hand, briefly caressing Zack’s cheek and brushing away a bit of mud, before sliding it upwards toward the mane of thick black hair that cascaded down his neck and began to ruffle it while giving out a meager chuckle.

Zack protested for a moment, but then briefly joined in the laughter before bursting into tears as he threw his arms around the man whom he’d just carried unconscious, across two continents. “I’m so sorry, Cloud. I’m so, so sorry.” he said thinking back to Nibelheim. The fire. The silver-haired man, once a hero before betraying that legacy by slaying an entire town, including Cloud’s own mother. Try as he might, Zack had been useless in protecting any of the citizens from Sephiroth’s madness and as such couldn’t see how Cloud could ever possibly forgive him.

To his surprise, however, Cloud happily returned the embrace which Zack had forced upon him, ecstatic to lavish himself in the arms of his raven-haired companion, although he couldn’t help but feel confused. For all intents and purposes, Zack seemed to have saved his life. Cloud couldn’t imagine any other scenario in which Zack would feel the need to raise arms against fellow soldiers unless his life or that of another had been threatened.

“Stop that.” Cloud said, unfurling his arms from around the muscular frame of his friend and pushing him away gently. He fought the urge to ask him why he apologized to begin with, opting instead for support, something he wasn’t well-known for. “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.” Although in truth, he had no idea if that was accurate. Continuing to wonder if he should ask for clarity, he could see that Zack needed him and decided now was not the time to question the man who had gone to such lengths to save his life. Cloud placed both hands gingerly on Zack’s face, cupping his cheeks, and with his thumbs wiped the tears from his face.

As Zack took comfort in Cloud’s hands, the first thought that filled his mind was how much softer they were than he’d ever expected from any swordsman. He peered deeply into the faux SOLDIER’s eyes, which now shared the same deep green hue as his own, a reaction to whatever sick experiment Hojo had put the two of them through. _That bastard._ He couldn’t stand to think of how he would have reacted had Cloud not survived the procedure. Observing Cloud’s reaction to his apology, Zack had come to the conclusion that his friend had no memory of the event for which he held so much shame and struggled to keep the truth from him. He deserved to know what had happened, but now wasn’t the time. Instead, he pledged to himself that he would find the opportunity and the words to explain what happened once they had arrived and taken refuge safely in Midgar. 

Zack gently leaned his head more heavily into Cloud’s left palm, which was still offering him the assurance he needed, before slowly shying away and returning to an upright position. “Alright, Soldier! Up and at ‘em!”

Cloud looked puzzled for a moment until Zack swiftly lifted one of his arms, forced it around his own shoulder, and grabbing Cloud by his wrist, raised him to his feet, no more awkward a task, as Zack stood nearly a full head taller than his spiky-haired brother at arms. 

Cloud experienced a brief twinge of pain, but it subsided quickly as Zack turned his face towards him and gently, but sincerely, muttered “I’ve got you. Remember, if I can do this, you can too.” Cloud felt his face warm slightly and tried to look away quickly, while also attempting to force a lurking smile remain dormant, but it was all for naught as Zack returned the smile tenfold.

“You ready?” Zack asked, full of life, as he turned their backs to the wreckage which he’d wrought upon his aggressors and limped his friend toward a cliffside, finally abandoning the stone which Cloud had come to know so well.

As the two men approached the ledge, the metallic metropolis of Midgar, a hulking monument to corporate greed and abject materialism, crawled into view, the faint emerald glow of the reactors reaching them even here. It made Zack sick, but as he saw the wonder sweeping across Cloud’s face, the feeling was replaced instead by excitement of what was in store for them. 

“C’mon bud,” Zack smirked as he lightly hip-checked his friend, making sure to hold him tightly, knowing that even a steady wind would likely level him in his fawn-like state, “let’s go make our own legacy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my very first fic in over fifteen years. Having lurked ao3 off and on, especially lately, I finally felt the call to create something of my own and this idea had been stuck in my head ever since the credits of FFVIIR began to scroll. I really hope you enjoyed it and please look forward to additional chapters coming soon(ish)!


	2. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Zack take refuge within a cave on the outskirts of the great capital city of Midgar. Meanwhile, a group of elite operatives investigate the scene of Zack's 'Final Stand'.

A stench of copper and rot filled the air as Rude overlooked a group of Shinra recruits who waded through the sea of dead which had been left unceremoniously just outside of Midgar’s doorstep. As he glanced toward his red-haired compadre and fished a handkerchief from his suit pocket, all sense of thought escaped him. Although no stranger to death, having pledged himself to the Turks what felt like an entire lifetime ago, the scene before him was something else entirely. This was pure carnage. As he wiped the sweat from his bare head, the silence he’d thought so unbreakable was suddenly shattered.

“So, you mean to tell me this was one guy, huh?” Reno spat out haphazardly before letting out a whistle signifying his surprise. “Must be quite the fighter. We sure this wasn’t Sephiroth?”

“Positive.” Rude shot back curtly, the bass of his voice wavering as he polished and readjusted the sunglasses that ever-adorned his face. “There have been no sightings of Sephiroth since the Nibelheim incident. He’s believed to be dead.” Rude had been so conditioned to recite this phrase at any mention of the legendary SOLDIER that he had truly begun to believe it. “The man in question is named Zack Fair. He’s a fugitive, wanted by Shinra for crimes against the company, the planet, and humanity itself.”

This lie, he’d not yet come to believe. Although he was certain Shinra had sound motives for needing to locate this man, he couldn’t fathom any circumstance that would necessitate the issuance of a death squadron to eliminate his very existence. Nevertheless, they clearly underestimated the prowess of the man ranked SOLDIER First Class.

Reno sucked on a toothpick contemplatively - a habit he knew Rude despised - and glanced at his partner just in time to witness the scowl on his face, which always brought him a modicum of joy. “Quite the fighter.” he repeated again, although more quietly, this time exclusively for his own benefit. “What’s the boss think about it?”

“Think about what?” a cold voice rang out from behind.

Reno winced at the sound of Rufus’ approach. He knew that at any moment he could have left the confines of the airship which brought them to this location. He knew it was likely that Rufus would want to survey the scene before them, but in truth, he’d hoped against it.

The two Turks turned on their heels to witness the man who had only recently taken command of their sector. Although Reno couldn’t help but think that Rufus looked out of place in such a location – gaudily shrouded in white from head to toe, handkerchief pressed against his mouth so as not to inhale any portion of the desert sand – something about his presence sent a chill down Reno’s spine.

“Think about the man who slaughtered an entire troop of elite guardsmen? Think about how all of this could have been prevented had I been made  _ aware _ of his presence to begin with? What is it that you’d like to know “I think about” Reno?”

Though he never raised his voice, it was the calculated way in which he spoke that caused Reno’s hands to begin to tremble. He instinctively clutched his fists in an effort to steady himself as he readied his answer, knowing full well that it would never satisfy his commander.

“Just wanted to know how to proceed, sir.”

_ Sir _ , he thought viciously to himself _.  _ Reno wasn’t one for formalities but knew that not addressing Rufus as such had, in times, resulted in violent outbursts.

“I think it should be obvious.” Rufus replied, seething, although never allowing his outward demeanor to give him away. “I want you to find the man responsible and put an end to him. I should think that’s a job the two of you are well suited for. Unless I’m mistaken?”

It was poised as a question, though Rude knew better.

“Yes sir.” the Turks replied in unison, tucking one hand behind their back, placing the other across their chest, and bowing to the obelisk of a man standing before them as he ignored the courtesy and turned back towards his massive ship without another word.

_ One man can do all this? How? Why? What on Gaia did he have to live for? _ Rufus thought to himself before noticing the woman in red glaring at him from the deck of the ship, his heart suddenly beginning to pace rapidly. Wherever this SOLDIER was, he would track him down and bring him to justice. There was no other option. His mistress demanded it.

* * *

It was dusk as Cloud and Zack approached a small cavern not far from Midgar. It had been a long and arduous journey, but Zack was thrilled that all of his energy would soon pay off. He was exhausted from having to bear the weight of his spiky haired friend, both physically and mentally, but seeing the way Cloud beamed as they grew ever-nearer to their destination filled him with a joy he’d seldom experienced. Their travels had almost come to an end.

Zack cautiously helped his partner brace himself against the cave wall before allowing him to take a seat altogether. Cloud’s mind began to race as he made note of how gentle Zack had been throughout their trek. It seemed almost impossible that a man who had decimated an entire army might be capable of such tenderness, but Cloud was gracious through all of it, struggle though he might to find the words to thank the man who had saved his life.

As the sun settled behind the capital city looming before them, Cloud watched as Zack made his way further into the cave to light a fire, which he desperately hoped was outside the gaze of the city guard. The last thing the two of them needed was to be discovered as they drew so near to sanctuary.

Cloud couldn’t help but find himself enthralled watching his partner work so meticulously to create a suitable resting place for the two of them. Zack unfurled a cot, taking great care to place it near enough to the fire that whoever laid there would remain warmed by the embers as they slept, but not so near that it would be uncomfortable.

Zack was the first to break the silence. “Hey Cloud? I think I’m gonna need to go gather some food and water. I think I spotted a stream not too far from here. Should be plenty of wildlife as well.”

Cloud wasn’t thrilled with the idea of being left alone. Not because he couldn’t fend for himself, although in the state he was in, he was sure he couldn’t, but because he was terrified that for one reason or another, Zack may not return. Just as he began to open his mouth to protest, Zack interrupted him.

“Listen, I know. I can see that look on your face and I swear I’ll be careful.” It was as though he had peered into Cloud’s mind. “But listen man…I’m staaaarving. It’s been days since  _ I _ had a proper meal and  _ you’ve _ only just been able to eat solid foods yourself!” he said, while flashing a smile that would topple even the surliest foe. Even in the most dire of situations, Cloud admired how his friend continued to remain a beacon of positive energy.

“If you must.” Cloud sighed over-exaggeratedly, his annoyance overshadowed by the smile which had made itself so comfortable across the face of the usually somber young man. Waving his partner away with the back of his hand and motioning toward the mouth of the cave, he chuckled “Be sure to come back in one piece or I swear I’ll kill you myself.”

Zack casually picked up the Buster Sword and slotted it into place on his back. Beaming from ear to ear, he militaristically clicked his heels, saluted his partner, and issued “Sir, yes sir!” as his overenthusiastic reply.

Cloud watched as Zack disappeared from view. In truth, he knew that his friend was more than capable of watching out for himself, but it pained Cloud to not have the fortitude to be there for him. He felt embarrassed that Zack had to carry him all this way and as his mind began to wander, attempting to piece together what had happened, reality began to slip away. Slowly at first but gathering in speed until psychosis rocked his entire being.

Once again, Cloud saw the vicious smile and silver hair, now illuminated by a sickly green-ish, purple glow. He smelled burning in one moment and in the next witnessed a man lying in a puddle of his own blood. A chorus of sobbing pervaded his mind. Not his own. More feminine. A sharp pain in his chest prevented any further examination of that thought. Placing a hand against this affliction revealed a wealth of liquid crimson cascading from a gaping wound. He tried desperately to inhale, but never found relief, instead gurgling painfully as the blood filled his lungs. Just as he was on the verge of losing himself entirely, something overcame him.

“-oud! CLOUD!!!” The voice rang out.

Suddenly he felt a cool liquid running down his throat and spilling over his face as his vision began to refocus just in time to see his panicked friend feverishly attempting to drench him. He was surprised to notice that not only had Zack returned, but he was also cradling Cloud on the ground as he made every attempt to resuscitate him. Zack emptied the canteen into his friend before he turned to grab an assortment of berries he’d collected and forced Cloud to eat them as well. For a moment Cloud thought to tell his friends he was fine, but ultimately decided he wasn’t in any position to argue, though the power of speech seemed to evade him at this moment regardless.

As he finished the last of the berries, Cloud noticed the tears that had pooled in Zack’s eyes and opened his mouth once more to speak, only barely finding himself capable.

“Th-ank. You.” he managed in a meager and almost inaudible tone as he closed his eyes to hide the fact that he’d been once again moved to tears by his friend’s compassion. It didn’t matter. In less than a moment’s time, Zack embraced Cloud even more tightly than before, both of his muscular arms enveloping the slender frame of his small friend as Zack sobbed uncontrollably. Cloud sat silently, stunned for a moment before instinctively reaching one hand upwards and behind him, settling gently on the nape of Zack’s neck, which prompted him to lay his head on Cloud’s shoulder.

As Cloud rustled his hand through the thicket of silk-like black hair, he felt the rigidity of Zack’s body soften as he slowly regained his composure and relinquished his hold on Cloud. “I-I’m...so sorry. I...really thought I’d lost you that time, buddy.” Zack managed, though trembling as he spoke. “Don’t you  _ dare _ scare me like that again…” he said sternly, pausing for a moment before following up with “or I’ll kill you myself.”

Ever surprised by Zack’s capacity for humor in such an unlikely situation, Cloud couldn’t help let out a staccatoed chuckle. He finally opened his eyes to see Zack’s own staring directly into him. In that moment, Cloud felt as though Zack could see through him. Into his soul. As though he too was experiencing the same suffering that Cloud had been afflicted with each and every day.

Cloud could help himself no longer as he raised his other aching arm to join the other wrapped behind the neck of his savior, and thrust his head toward him, planting a kiss onto the surprisingly soft lips of the raven-haired man.

Surprised by this sudden act of passion, Zack instinctively pulled away for a brief moment, looking once again into Cloud’s luminescent, green eyes, before returning his lips against his friend’s, reinitiating the kiss he’d previously only dreamt of.

As Zack’s tongue pressed lightly against Cloud’s lips, he parted them slightly, allowing passage into his warm, inviting cavity, whilst responding to this oral intrusion accordingly. Zack slowly tilted his head to the side, allowing Cloud to run his lips against every inch of his muscular neck, while pausing every so often to graze his teeth lightly against Zack’s prickled skin. Enraptured by the moment, Zack ran one hand gently up Cloud’s back, past his neck, and placed it on the back of his head, fingers outstretched before grasping a sizable lock of golden strands.

Pure ecstasy enveloped Cloud as he inhaled sharply and let out a long sigh which culminated in a moan as he bit down harder into Zack’s flesh, muffling the cries of his intense pleasure. Zack let out a surprised yelp of his own, both pained by this sudden gnashing of teeth, but overtaken by the absolute carnal desire of his partner. He secretly hoped to never be released from his lover’s gnaw.

It felt as though time stood still as the two men remained entwined, sharing this moment of desire they had held secret from each other for so long. It wasn’t until the campfire cracked and a log collapsed to the intense heat, that Zack was startled, and the men parted, exasperated.

Cloud panted heavily, sweat dripping from his brow. Whether from overexertion or simply the culmination of those several minutes of bliss, he couldn’t tell. He threw a smile wryly toward Zack, who in turn lifted himself to his feet before placing his arms around Cloud’s body, once more effortlessly lifting him off the ground and placing him atop the cot, which he’d prepared earlier.

Zack smiled at Cloud again before caressing his supple lips with his own one last time. “You have no idea how long I’ve been hoping for that.” he said, breaking the tension between them once more. “But as much as I’d love to continue...I think you should probably rest. We’ve got a long day ahead of us tomorrow and I need you to be at your best, okay?”

Cloud nodded in agreement, not knowing the right words to share with the man he’d fallen helplessly in love with. Fortunately, that was more than enough for Zack. The two had always seemed to understand each other in a way that nobody else had.

“So...hopefully this isn’t asking too much, but...can you promise not to die if I leave again?” Zack asked, a smirk lining his face. “I may have given you...everything I brought back with me.”

A pang of guilt spread throughout Cloud’s consciousness. It was never his intention to hoard the fruits of Zack’s labor. But he knew that protesting would have been futile. Zack was insistent. It was just another thing Cloud loved about him.

“I suppose I can manage.” Cloud replied, rolling his eyes, noting however that he was in no shape to be sarcastic. As he laid on the cot that Zack had provided for him, however, he became acutely aware of just how uncomfortable he truly was. Although he was grateful for the armor he was now wearing, he couldn’t help but wonder just how long it’d been since he’d been free of it. As he lifted a hand to unleash the clasp which held the paldron on his shoulder in place, he found that his grip wasn’t quite strong enough. Suddenly his hand was brushed away as Zack silently began to help undress his newfound lover.

Zack carefully unbuckled each strap and belt which held the armor together before letting it slump carelessly to the cave floor before then gently removing his boots. As he moved his hands upwards, preparing to remove Cloud’s shirt, Cloud briefly stammered unintelligibly until interrupted by Zack.

“You’ve hardly got anything to hide. Who do you think dressed you in this armor in the first place?”

It was the first time Cloud had put two and two together, but as he did, he felt his face begin to glow brightly. The thought that anyone, especially Zack, had seen him naked brought him deep discomfort. But as Zack continued to undress him, the discomfort faded quickly, replaced instead by a yearning even more vast than the one he’d only just satiated.

Zack felt a jolt of electricity as he noticed the scar that laid across Cloud’s bare chest. He took a moment to place his hand across the healing wound as Cloud discovered the pained expression on his companion's face. Zack shook the feeling and ran his hand southward, sending a hearty shiver coursing throughout Cloud’s body, which in turn caused Zack’s heart to flutter with excitement.

As Zack unbuttoned and removed Cloud’s pants, he observed the member of his friend begin to stiffen, slowly rising to attention as Cloud turned his head in embarrassment. Zack made no mention of it, instead focused on the hardening of his own cock. For a moment, he considered committing every act of lust he’d ever imagined with his partner. He thought of how badly he’d like to strip his friend of that one last article of clothing covering his manhood and pleasure him in a way he’d never felt before. But he knew there would be time once they finally reached their destination.

Having finally finished relieving Cloud of his clothes, Zack rose to his feet and slowly made his way to the cave’s exit, stopping to turn toward Cloud who was basking in the light of the fire, beautifully illuminated by its warm glow.

“Cloud?” he paused, “I hope you know I’m serious. I don’t know what I would possibly do if I lost you.”

He turned once again and left Cloud’s sight, leaving him in a state of dismay and arousal. Injuries be damned, as soon as Cloud could hear footsteps no longer, he grasped the hilt of his engorged staff and gingerly caressed it at first, all the while a montage of the evening’s escapades fought for attention in his mind. Zack’s smile, the way he held Cloud so gently, his lips, and the way caressed his hair. As he began to imagine the world of possibilities that now lied in wait, what began as a delicate fondling, quickly coalesced into a feverish stroke until Cloud breathlessly seized in immense pleasure, turning onto his side as his generous seed spilled onto the cave floor.

He paused, out of breath for a long moment before he embarrassingly covered his sticky mess with a nearby rock, hoping that Zack would never discover it. As he breathed deeply, relieved in both mind and body for the first time in recent memory, Cloud soundly drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, four months is "soonish", right? In all seriousness, thank you for those of you who have remained bookmarked. As we all know, 2020 was a terrible year and unfortunately affected me in ways I didn't even think imaginable, stripping away my power to create in the process. Fortunately, I'm back and very excited to share what I've created! From now on you can expect to receive updates much more frequently. I hove you've enjoyed what I've crafted so far and brace yourselves because we've got quite the ride ahead of us. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
